When All Else Fails
by Cullen.Granger
Summary: What do you do when everything fails? When everyone around you seems to slip away. You try to save them, even if that means risking your own life. Jasper/Bella
1. Preface

**A while ago I started a story about Jasper and Bella. I thought it was about time to upload it. It's not done, and I'm not sure it'll ever be. I'm just not that into writing anymore. Maybe if this story turns out to be very loved I might think about finishing it. As for now, enjoy. =)**

_**If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. 'Cause your presence still lingers here. And it won't leave me alone.**_

**Preface**

I stared into his coal black eyes. There was no sense of humor to be found. Just cold, empty blackness. He said noting and neither did I. We just stood there. I argued with myself for a while. _"Come on, you can do this!" "But, what if he hurts me?" "He won't." _I thought about that for a while. Surely he wouldn't intentionally hurt me. Right? _"Right. So, go on! At least try." _

I took a deep breath and hesitantly took a step forward so that we were only a few feet apart. I stretched out my arm to touch his hand. How much harm could that do? My fingers trembled while reaching forward. I brushed my fingers lightly over his cool skin.

He immediately yanked his hand away, turned around and took two steps back. There was now 5 feet between us. I searched for my voice but nothing came so I tried again. "Please… please, don't do this." He laughed once. It wasn't a friendly laugh. No, it was cold and bitter. Just like his eyes. It was silent for a moment, then he spoke, "I'm sorry, but it's too late for that."


	2. Face of Death

I'm confident, but I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you. I saw my life flash right before my very eyes.

**Face of Death (chapter 1)**

He'd hunted her down, scared her, made it impossible for her to run or scream and eventually he'd killed her. Jasper Hale, the one who avoided temptation, the one who gave up hunting humans, the one who had to deal with all the emotions around him, the one who bravely walked away when it got too much to handle, had killed a girl.

He hadn't left his room ever since it happened. Two weeks later and he still wouldn't come out. He spoke to no one; didn't answer when someone called his name and ignored the knocks on his door.

The Cullens had tried everything. Edward'd tried to read his mind. He had hoped for something that might help Jasper move on and eventually get him to talk again. But all he could get was the scene of the night Jasper killed the girl. Carlisle had tried to talk to him. To persuade him to come out of his room, so that he could help him. Esme, their mother, the person everyone, including Jasper, could talk to. Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. They did all they could.

Alice, Jasper's mate, his other half, his wife, had desperately tried to convince him to talk to her. She'd sit for his door for hours, crying without tears, pleading, but he still wouldn't speak to anyone.

So naturally, the one who hadn't tried to talk to him yet, was me. Me and my two clumsy feet. How was I supposed to get in Jasper's head and convince him, to stop acting so childish and just get out of his room because he was hurting everybody the way he acted now?

Right... By throwing myself into the deep. I had to get him let me in his room. I'd agreed to try because I knew how much Jasper meant to the family. And of course it was the only way to get Alice off of my back.

Edward told me he would be watching my every step in Jasper's mind. But just because I knew I was safe, as safe as I could ever be in a house full of vampires, didn't mean I wasn't scared.

I felt like I was about to fight a bear. You put your brave face on, but you know in the end you'll lose anyway. It felt like I was in the middle of a war. Face to face with the enemy, looking straight into his eyes. It felt like suicide.

Of course I hadn't told Edward all of this. No, I wouldn't dare. If I did, I'm sure he would've grabbed my arm and dragged me right out of the house, if not the state, without even let me explain everything. So, I hid my fears and bravely told Edward I would do it.

"Don't worry Bella, we've got it all sorted out. I'm here. You're safe." He looked at me with his golden eyes and he smiled his crooked smile. Dazzling me completely. I couldn't say no to that, could I?

So, here I am. My heart drumming against my chest. Adrenaline rushing trough my veins. Awkward couldn't even begin to describe how I felt. Standing outside Jasper's bedroom door, hand raised, trembling, almost shaking from the nerves. A list of emotions, fear, anxiety, fright, embarrasment and shame swooped aroud my body. The shame botherd me the most because, and this was the worst part, he would know all of my emotions too. I could've died on the spot.

I took one deep breath, stretched out my arm and knocked on the door. No answer. I tried again. I knocked twice this time. "Jasper?" my voice barely more than a whisper, but I knew he'd heard me. It was silent for a long time. I wanted to turn around, give up, go to Edward and tell him Jasper wouldn't listen to me either. But I forced myself not to. I couldn't give up so easily. "Jasper?" I called again. My voice louder this time. After a long pause he answered, "come in."

I put my hand on the door handle and pushed it down. I opened the door but hesitated. I was afraid of what I was going to see next. I was afraid that Jasper might feel offended by my emotions of fright and shame. I was afraid of Jasper. I imagined him standing there, pale, and white, like a statue. His eyes focused on me. Red.

I shuddered and quickly pushed the image aside and pushed the door further open.

It was dark. The only source of light was from the moon. I was thankful that tonight there were no clouds, because if I had to be with Jasper in complete darkness, I don't know if I would have been able to even set one foot in his room.

I entered and tried to get my emotions under control. Hoping I sounded confident enough I greeted him. "Hi Jasper."

He looked up, meeting my eyes. Horror washed trough me. I imagined his eyes wouldn't be the familiar gold color I'd gotten used to. I imagined they would be dark red or something close to black. But what I saw was ten times worse. They were indeed red. But not the dark shade I thought they would be. No, they were bright red.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly. Eyes to the ground.

"I.. I um…" I stammered. I thought about how stupid I must look. Trying to find the right words, yet nothing would come out.

Edward told me it didn't matter what I talked about. _"It doesn't matter how stupid the subject is, just get him to talk."_ Well, I'd done that now. He'd talked to me. Though part of me was proud I'd come this far, I wasn't satisfied just yet. I **would** make a conversation with Jasper. I **wanted** to.

I took a hesitant step in his direction. Not coming to close.

"So, how are you?" The words came out before I knew it. Stupid. Stupid question! 'How are you' wasn't the perfect question to ask someone who locked himself in his room for two weeks and hadn't come out and spoken to anyone ever since.

Blushing crimson deep I said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Sound so stupid, offend you. Well too late now. I'd already done that.

He raised his head, not meeting my eyes and mumbled, "it's okay."

Gathering my courage, I walked over to the bed and sat down facing him. I saw him clenching his hands together and his nostrils flare as the scent of my blood hit him. Pretending I didn't notice, I looked at him.

He must have felt I was staring at him because only after a second or two, he lifted his head. His eyes met mine, and I was once again shocked by the color of his eyes. That's when I realized how thirsty he must be. And me sitting not much more than seven feet away from him must not be very easy.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Jasper, you don't look so good." Might as well just tell him the truth. "You should hunt. I'm sure Carlisle, Edward and Emmett are willing to come with you." Hoping it didn't sound like I was forcing three bodyguards on him, I continued.

"I'm not saying this because Edward told me to. I'm saying this because I'm scared, Jasper. I'm scared you'll hurt someone, your family, yourself… Me." I knew he couldn't physically hurt his family, or himself. But hurting me, would hurt his family too.

It was silent then. I hoped he would say something, anything. I would be satisfied with just one little word, but nothing came. I all I got was silence, and more silence.

Knowing I wouldn't get an answer, I silently stood and walked to the door. Halfway on my way out I heard him say, "you're right." Shocked, I turned around. One moment he was sitting against his bed and the next he was standing before me. I hadn't even seen him move. I looked at him, still in shock, his red eyes boring into mine. One corner of his mouth twitched and slowly turned into a half-smile. His mouth opened, and then he spoke. "You **should**be scared."


End file.
